


Differences

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Fluff, Height Differences, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Tumblr Prompt, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena was never a self conscious girl, but she couldn't help but notice a difference between her and her girlfriend.</p><p>For the Tumblr kisses prompt: Forehead kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It could hardly be considered much of a height difference, just a few inches at most. Most people probably wouldn't notice, let alone get worried about it.

So stop thinking about it, Serena thought. She looked away from Shannon, turning her eyes to her feet. It doesn't matter.

Shauna continued chattering on. Even she probably hadn't noticed it. Unlike Serena, she didn't get worked up over such trivial things.

You're still thinking about it, Serena thought, clenching her fists. Just forget about it already.

But it was impossible to. She had never considered herself to be self conscious, but it was hard to ignore. Ever since she had first noticed the few inches that Shauna had over her, she had obsessed over it. The longer that she thought about it, the harder it was to believe that she hadn't noticed it before.

"Serena?"

Serena froze.

"Serena, are you okay?" Shauna reached forward, putting her hand on Serena's shoulder. "You suddenly starting look weird."

Serena felt her cheeks go hot, her blush only hidden by her dark skin. "Oh, I was just thinking about stuff."

"About what?" Shauna replied, asking the inevitable question.

"Oh, nothing too important," Serena replied. She looked back over to Shauna.

"Okay," Shauna replied, narrowing her eyes. "You know, if something's bothering you, you can always let me know." She placed a warm kiss on Serena's forehead, which made her cheeks go hotter yet also brought a smile to her face.

"Of course," she replied, no longer caring that Shauna had leaned down to kiss her.


End file.
